Tag for Broken Ties
by journeyman07
Summary: Ronon and Jennifer. Couldn't resist a little tag to this great episode, even though there's been many fabulous ones created already. So SPOILERS for some maybe. Hope you like the fluff.


Jennifer found Ronon eventually. It took a while; time taken up walking to check out all the little-used places in the outer reaches of the city that they frequented first as friends and then later as a couple.

Most of these were areas where the horizon stretched on forever, unimpeded by views of the city towers. Places where they could dangle their feet in the sea and talk for hours. Jennifer knew some people wondered what someone like her and someone like the resident Satedan could possibly find to discuss – they were considered literally and metaphorically worlds apart by the cynical…and the jealous. She smiled wryly at this last thought, knowing this was particularly the case with a certain scientist of her acquaintance.

There was more to it that Rodney realised, Jennifer mused. She mulled over her and Ronon's shared love of movies, open spaces, running, eating, drinking (occasionally until one or both fell over) and learning about each other's culture and origins. . Before anyone (including themselves) were truly aware, these two stubborn and honest experts in their relative fields were seeking each other out as often as possible and falling in love. Ronon had remarked that maybe everyone expected him to hook up with one of the tough female marines, but then he'd shyly added that none of them had the same sharp humour as Jennifer or were anything like as beautiful. Jennifer knew the prospect of Ronon Dex being remotely tongue-tied was beyond most Atlantis' personnel imaginings – but she knew better.

He'd declared this heartfelt observation just before they'd made love for the first time. Her pace quickened at the memory and she smiled. He was so huge, muscular and vitally alive next to her delicate, much smaller and slighter frame. Yet somehow this was where their deepest connection had been made, where words weren't needed – only fiercely intense passion.

'Ronon,' Jennifer stated simply.

The Satedan sat staring out to sea, back leaning against a bulkhead with his legs stretched straight out in front. He looked deeply tired and weary.

'How long have you been out here?' she asked gently, dropping down beside him when he didn't answer.

'Not sure,' came the deep rumble, 'few hours maybe?'

'Are you OK?' she slipped her hand through his arm, willing him not to pull away from her. He didn't – she felt a swift surge of elation, but quickly contained it for his sake.

'Couldn't sleep,' the Satedan answered, still not looking her in the eyes. Inside, Jennifer wept for him all over again. Although they had not discussed it, she knew that he was desperate with himself over succumbing to the Wraith enzyme and betraying first Sheppard and then Tyre. Tyre, who had returned to his former masters lair in order to rescue his fellow Satedan – only Ronon had not known that at the time, such was his addiction. She wondered how long Ronon would need to forgive himself for what he perceived as this deepest of sins: the complete comprise of his honour and loyalty. Jennifer's medical knowledge of the Wraith enzyme told her that no one could resist what Ronon had been through, absolutely no one. The end results were certain death or total sublimation. She knew that, Sheppard knew that and Mr Woolsey knew that. Yet Ronon refused to hear it.

'Do you want something to help you with that?' she replied softly.

Ronon looked at her then. He experienced a flash of memory of how they were before…he couldn't even name the events to himself. Jennifer was a bright, beautiful flower of a woman – intelligent, witty and deeply loving. He'd spent most of any time apart from her in a private happy daze that she'd chosen him over more obvious choices…like Rodney, for example. Loving someone again was amazing to him; something he'd once never thought possible.

'No,' he managed a half smile before looking away.

Jennifer squeezed his arm and took a deep breath. She'd practiced this speech all the way to this place and she wasn't going to back out now. It was too important.

'Ronon,' she began, 'I know being with me, Sheppard…or anyone…is difficult right now while you work through…stuff,' she grimaced – that had sounded clumsy, 'but I want you to know that I still want to be with you, that I still love you, more than ever actually, that I don't think any less of you for what happened, that I'm so glad you survived where others might not have done, that you need to forgive yourself because everyone else has, because that's what loyalty is…and you know more about that more than most...you've just forgotten it.'

She paused and breathed out, concerned that her words sounded too much like an inane ramble.

'It's hard,' Ronon responded in a low voice, covering her smaller hand with his own larger tanned one and looking at it transfixed.

'I know,' she agreed, leaning into him, utterly relieved at the solid feel of his shoulder underneath her head, 'and that's OK.'

'Not sure things can be the same,' he added, trying to explain.

'I know that too,'

'Really?' it was an honest question – there was none of his customary laconic humour, which actually had been most often directed at Rodney McKay.

'Oh yeah,' she smiled up at him, deciding now was the time to break her news.

'I still love you, you know,' Ronon told her quietly, leaning his forehead against hers. It was true. Love with Melena had been breathless and wildly hot as first loves could be, yet with Jennifer love was deeper, more passionate and full of a joy he'd never realised in himself. Despite his wounded soul, Ronon could see he should reach out firmly and not let her go – that she was his salvation and redemption.

Jennifer felt her heart flip with complete joy. She grinned, flushing hot with delight. It took everything she had not to leap to her feet and dance around with excitement. Instead she laced her fingers through his and stilled herself, pausing while her heartbeat stopped racing crazily.

'Good, I'm glad, because…' she searched Ronon's face, 'you should know that the test I took this morning say that… that I'm expecting your child, our child, Ronon...a baby,'

Silence.

Jennifer watched as a whole kaleidoscope of emotions ranged across Ronon's dark eyes as he sat stunned, trying to take in her news.

She waited.

'Are you sure?' he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers once again.

She nodded, smiling, 'three months gone, and everything's fine,'

'Whoa,' Ronon got out, unable to articulate much else.

They'd talked about this, he recalled, not long before Tyre had captured him. He'd flatly refused to use any of the methods of preventing pregnancy that Jennifer's people were so keen on. When she'd looked at him with a mixture of trepidation and confusion at this, he'd explained (somewhat hotly) that he didn't understand why she wouldn't want their child, that having a child was the highest expression of love between a man and a woman on Sateda and she was insulting this by insisting on…what had Jennifer called it?...contraception. Ronon had instantly regretted his irritation at her resulting tears. He'd humbly listened to Jennifer's tearful and somewhat muddled explanation about how Earth men were different and often regarded the prospect of children as some form of entrapment so early in a relationship. Ronon had hugged her to him tightly, apologising over and over for misunderstanding her intentions. It as then that Jennifer had confessed in a tiny voice how much she'd love children, but had never thought she'd meet anyone who'd want a family life with her.

They'd made love several times that night in the end…perhaps that had been when?…Ronon foggily tried to do the math, but gave up – what did it matter anyhow?

Jennifer reached up and stroked his face tenderly. Ronon smiled. It was the first real smile she'd seen since his agonising return from Sirif Soor.

Ronon bent and rested his head against Jennifer's abdomen, his arms sliding round her possessively. He thought in wonder about how, underneath her warm skin, was their child.

A new life.

Life made from love.

Jennifer ran her fingers over his dreadlocks lightly and breathed out with relief. They stayed motionless like this for some minutes, until Jennifer realised that Ronon was shaking…just slightly…but shaking nonetheless.

'Ronon?' she murmured, looking down at the Satedan's face.

It was then that she realised he was weeping.

**END**

**A/N: **Apologies if this doesn't feel very original (I tried to warn you at the end of Shore Leave that I was running out of ideas!) but this little plot bunny just popped into my head and demanded to jump and hop about, forming itself into this tag. And I do like getting Jen and Ronon pregnant – I just think they'd make such great parents! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel prompted to leave me your reviews.

P.S. I really am on hiatus now…am out of the country from tomorrow for a while!

P.P.S No beta – no time to ask her if I was gonna get this posted before leaving – so apologies for any errors as well. J07 x


End file.
